


Call Me Beep Me If You Wanna Save The Worlds

by Hufflepuff_Amber



Category: Kim Possible (2019), Kim Possible (Cartoon), Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: Athena and Ruffus weren't in the tags, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-06 19:17:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff_Amber/pseuds/Hufflepuff_Amber
Summary: Two redheads.She's a international part-time spy. He's a interdimensional part-time hero.She lives in Middleton. He lives in Middleburg.She's a legend. He... well, he's trying.Her friend haves an lovely naked mole rat. His uncles haves an evil chinchilla.And the two of them are fighting for the same goal.Save the time-space.And their lifes.





	1. Mad Dogs and Mighty Herons

**Author's Note:**

> I promised, and there is it!  
> obs: Observer narrator.

On that mission, they were themselves. And wearing their gym clothes.

-I really, really hope that Phyllis know what she's doing. ~Said Penn, adjusting his sweatband on his curly hair.

-I'm totally not going to do gym stuff. School is not enough?! ~ Boone whimpered.

-Sash, check the Specs. ~She pressed the glasses' button.

-Okay. We are ourselves, and we have to infiltrate the football league of Middleton X Middleburg to find another group of teen heroes and help them stop the plan of their arch-enemy.

Penn grabbed her shoulders and asked in a trembling voice of surprise.

-You. Said. MIDDLETON?????!!!!

His question was answered, when a strangely familiar girl came into view. She had long and straight red hair, deep green eyes and looked older than they. Was accompanied by a blond boy with a rat on his shoulder, a brown haired girl and a little smart-looking boy.

Penn gasped. Sashi lifted a eyebrow. Boone made a confused face. And a psycho chinchilla came out of Penn's hair.

-How the heck did it get here?! ~He growled.

oOo

-So... let's see if I get it. ~Said Kim, when the seven of them were alone. ~You came from another dimension, where we are a cartoon...

-And a movie! ~ Boone added.

-And a movie. ~ Kim continued.~ And you travel between dimensions to help people, in this case, us.

-We know that you are experienced heroes, but if you find Drakken a skillful villain, imagine with Rippen. We are the only ones who know how to defeat him. ~Said Sashi, in a serious tone.

-We're not saying we don't wanna your help. Is just... This is very weird. ~Wade rubbed his neck.

-Yeah, dimension traveling really sounds weird, but...

-No.~ Ron interrupted her. ~Is that, in _our_ world, _you_ are the cartoon. We're just getting used to the fact that you are real.

Boone and Sashi looked at each other in surprise.

-This job gets weirder every day... ~Said Boone.

-But if you came to help, it's fine by me. ~Concluded Kim.

Athena poked Penn's face, paralyzed from shock.

-Is him alive? ~She asked.

Sashi approached her friend.

-Hey, PZ, are you okay?

This seemed to waken him to reality.

-Ahnm... I-I'm okay, Sash. It's just... We're going to work with Kim Possible. Kimberlly Ann Possible. The Call Me Beep Me one. I simply grew up watching her show and now she's in front of me. That's the freaking best day of my life. ~He said, in a dreamy way.

-Well, KP. ~Said Ron, leaning on her. ~It seems like you have a fan.

 


	2. Sparks

On Drakken's lair nº 247, the blue villain monologized with the gray/green one.

-Plan after plan, Kim Possible,  _that little pest,_ frustrates me again and again, and she's like 16!

-Oh, You're not the only one having to deal with a red haired nightmare, my friend. Penn Zero has been a rock on my shoe for months. And he's a 14! ~Said Rippen, in a bitter tone.

-But my new plan will put an end and both  our headaches. That's...

-DRAKKEN!!! ~Shego marched across the room and threw Larry in Rippen's arms. ~ENOUGH!!! This little man  _never_ stop talking and is pissing me off! One more minute with him and i'll burn him to dust!

-Yea, Larry causes this effect in people. ~Said Rippen. ~But what's the plan?

-Simple! With my updaded time-machine, we'll can go to two differents timelines in the same time, and we can make our enemies give up being heros before they start it!

-But haven't you did it before?

-Oh, the second time it's what counts.

-Great plan, but I have an better. ~ Rippen gave his famous evil grin. ~And if, instead of stealing their spark, we turn it off for good?

-What do you mean? ~Drakken smiled at the idea.

Rippen's grin grew as he told his plan 


	3. Birds of same feathers

After Wade locates Drakken's lair (in, like, three seconds), and they dressed the uniforms (Ron and Wade lent some for the boys, and Kim to Sashi -Penn almost addimited that she was hot, but "nice" was the word that came out his mouth, what made him recieve a ware look from the Asian girl and a "I understand you, dude" from the bolnde, who was glaring his girlfriend and her not-so-innocent clothing style) six teen heroes  arrived on the site, in the Amazon rainforest.

They splitted in pairs, one of Team Possible and one of Dream Team (Kim and Penn; Ron and Sashi; Athena and Boone), and explored the corridors. The Wise duo ended up in the kitchen, and the Sidekick duo, on a weird closet with lots of Drakken's photos, but was the Hero duo who found the villains, on a catwalk, in a huge empty room.

-The party's over, Drakken/Rippen! ~ The two said at the same time. And again, to each other. ~Jinx! 

-Welcome... to your defeat! ~Said Rippen, watching them in evil triumph.

-You think you're the best,  **but you're nothing!** ~Drakken shouted, and red lights turned on all around the room, surrounding the heroes. The lights started firing lazers. They tried to divert, but were too much. Suddenly, Penn was hit and fell.

-Oh no. ~Kim gasped, activating a watch-shield (Wade got the idea by reading Percy Jackson) and running to the younger boy. He was staring at her, but he didn't seen to recognize her. He could barely move and hold his arm in pain. She had to call for help, but the Kimmunicador just could call Wade. Then she saw his MUHU in his belt, and she had watched his cartoon enough to know how it worked. Quickly, she called to Sashi's Specs and Boone's cell phone.

-Guys, we're in trouble. Come to the basement ASAP. ~The four heroes in the floating screen nodded. She hung up the MUHU, only to see the villains lauging in delight.

-No so confidente now, huh? ~Drakken could not be happier, of course, only if he were Rippen, who was hopping in joy.

-Don't think that you have won yet! ~She yelled.

-Well, why don't you ask your little friend's opinion? ~The blue man replied.

Penn seemed to be regaining consciousness, but there's something different about him. His eyes were full of fear and he was shivering as a kid afraid of thunders. He looked at the villains, gave a yelp and hid behind Kim.

-What did you do with him?! ~She said in a deadly tone. 

-Oh, this, my dear teenager, is the effect of my Fearlizator! ~Drakken pointed at the light cannons. ~It mades the victim so frightened of everything, that if not quickly reversed, he'll literally  **die of fear!**

Kim clenched her teeth.

-So this is your plan? ~She said.

-No, no, no, Kimberly. This is just the tip of the iceberg. ~Rippen wiped the tears of happiness. ~ Contemplate... the instument of your ruin!

He pressed a button, and, behind the evil duo, appeared a...

-Time-machine?  _Again? ~_ She asked. ~Isn't that thing that you used to try make me give up being a hero?

-Yeah, but this time, it can not fail! And you know why, oh, big headaches of ours? ~Said Drakken.

-Because we'll  **destroy** you before you become heroes! ~ Rippen completed, and the two resumed laughing malignantly.

Penn and Kim's eyes widened in panic.

-Apparently they watched Terminator... ~She growled.

 

 


	4. Blue Monkeys, Blue Foxes

And the door exploded in blue light. 

Where it was, Ron (with that kung-fu monkey magic) and Sashi (with just her anger- wich were more scary than his monkey stuff-) emerged, in their best serious/furious faces. 

-The Buffon! ~Cried Drakken.

-The Competent One! ~Cried Rippen.

-GUARDS!!! ~The two cried.

An army of minions appeared from hidden doors, along with Shego and Larry. 

-Hi, guys! ~ Larry greeted them.~ You know, that makes me remember of the one time I went to the zoo and saw a monkey, and I tried to give it a potato but it didn't liked...

- **Shut up and fight!!!** ~Shego advanced. 

-I like her style. ~Sashi murmured, and start fighting the green woman, nothing intimidated by her opponent's flames. Ron was giving a hard time to the others minions, and Ruffus and the Chinchilla were two little terrors. Larry, that for some mystical reason was never hurt, was watching the fight, eating popcorn. Kim took Penn to a safe place and tried to help others, but the effect of the Fearlizator was very strong, and he was too scared to let her go. 

Boone and Athena went in a different direction and foud a command room, which had had monitors that showed where the others were and a table with many buttons.

-Yep. We need to press all of them. ~Said Boone.

The girl wide-eyed.

-Amh, Athena was the Goddess os Wisdom, and although I'm not her, I can say that itsn't very wise. 

-Relax, dude. I'm a expert on dumb luck. ~He started press a bunch of buttons. Suddenly, the Fearlizator activated and fired at Shego, who abandoned her fight with Sashi, running and screaming in horror, which left the violent teenager very confused.

-Oh! Who would have thought that would work? ~Athena said in surprise.

-Me. I told you. ~Boone indicated the spot on his side and the two of them pressed as many buttons as they could.

And, by the power of dumb luck, Drakken's minions were bombarded by the lazers.

But a little too late, 'cause the villains had already managed to activate the time-machine.

Two portals were open, in one, a four-years-old Kim was playing with her ball, and in the other, a four-years-old Penn was hanging upside down in a monkey-bar.

-Finally! Our victory is eminent- ~Was what Drakken managed to say before being hit by his our machine. And then he curled into a ball in fear.

But Rippen had already entered in the portal with Larry. 

And they were going to kill young Penn.

Kim swallowed a lump in her throat.  
-Okay. That's bad, but we can still win! Wade, what is the stability of the portal? ~ The little genius looked at his screen.  
-Not good. It'll hold two more people, without the time-space being torn!  
-Got it. Let's go, P. ~She tried to grab his arm, but he pulled away.  
-I can't. ~He said, his voice not louder than a whisper.  
-But it's your timeline! You need to...  
-I can't! ~He shouted. ~What if I fail? I'm not worried about me, (okay, just a little) but... if I die before become a hero, all the worlds we've saved...  
-PZ, you can't let that freaking machine mess with your head! ~ Sashi put a hand in his shouder. ~And Kim did it once, right, K? ~The other girl nodded.  
-But, you know... "everything is possible for an Possible". ~He said. ~And I'm not...  
-And~ She interrupted ~ the Zeros failed in zero missions, and I know you're not going to be Penn One. We'll be right here if you need.  
He smiled sadly, took a deep breath an said:  
-Let's go, Kim.  
And they entered in the portal.

 


	5. Back to the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst alert...

Middleburg, ten years ago.

Larry run out to see the landscape, but he'd care about that later.

Rippen's goal was clear. Find and destroy young Penn.

-Hey, mister, you're stepping on my foot.

That was easier than he though.

He stepped away and saw a yong version of his enemy. He had big blue eyes and a green shirt and was massaging his foot in pain.

-Oh, my poor boy! ~Said Rippen in his best false-pity voice. ~I know the best way to make the pain go away.

-Sorry, mister, but my parents said I must not talk to strangers. ~The toddler replied.

-Brock and Yvonne Zero. ~The villain had not though they would still be in that world. He had to be quick. 

-You know my parents?

-Of course I know! ~He said. ~We are...great friends. 

The little boy seemed to fall into the trap.

-Hm, I  think it's okay, then. 

The part-time-villain grabbed the kid's shoulder with one hand and his head with the other. He just needed to break his neck. But when his hand started to move...

-Thanks for helping me, mister! ~his future-victim smiled to him.

It was so simple. So why could not he make a move?

He had never taken a life, much less the life of a child. Of course, was his enemy, but what right he had to kill a innocent child?

He was about to drop the boy and make up some excuse to Drakken and Phill when he heard a familiar voice.

-Penn! Kim! How are you? ~Larry came back, and was waving two redheads that were looking really angry.

-Hands off me, Rippen! ~Penn shouted. 

The toddler looked at his older version. 

-Now I'm confused! ~He exclaimed.

The heroes was about to act when two adults appeared, and they had to hide behind a tree.

-Rippen! Drop our son right now! 

Penn gasped when he saw his parents, advancing towards the villain, who just managed to say a smal curse before being thrown to the ground and beaten by his old enemies.

And let out a yelp when he saw his younger version yanking his shirt.

-Hey,  you are me? ~ He asked. ~And don't lie, we both know it's not going to work.

He knew himself enough to know he would not give up. He nodded.

-That guy. ~the child pointed at Rippen. ~ He's a villain?

-Yea, you can say that. ~He replied.

-In the future, he's our enemy?  Are you a...Hero? ~Young Penn's eyes sparkled when he said the last word.

-Y-yes, I am. ~ He really hoped that the little boy would't ask how or why, but he just said:

-That's so cool!

-But don't tell anyone. Will be our secret, okay? 

His small self nodded.

-Penn! Where are you?! ~ Yvonne's voice cried.

-I need to go. Bye! ~The boy waved himself goodbye and came out behind the tree, for his parents relief. Rippen had runned away.

While seeing his parents hugging the boy that he had once been, Penn sighted.

But a little too loud, because his parents went to investigate and choked in surprise.

Penn and Kim looked like deers in front a headlights. They're going to make up some excuse when the two adults hugged his son's future version.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you.  
> And I think that, if he had the chance, Rippen could not kill Penn, even the normal one. He's a villain, not a murderer. And deep, deep, deeeeeeeeeeep down, he's just a good guy pretending be bad for his parents.


	6. Someday in the future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And more angst (and fluff).

They knew the risks. They knew what would happen. And they knew that if their son, whose they wanted him to have a normal childhood, was taking over the family's job sooner that they had planned, something bad must have happened.

-Do you know that I...~Penn stammered, trying to hold his tears.

-We're in this business enough to know what a time travel is, champ. ~Brock said in a playful tone.

-Are you okay? How's my little boy going? ~ Yvonne caressed his son's face.

-I-I'm fine, mom. ~ He could not take it anymore and hugged them, sobbing.

While they talked, Young Penn nudged Kim to get her attention.

-Why is he crying? What's wrong? ~His eyes widened with the next sentence.~ In the future...Will I... _lose my parents?_

Kim bit her lip. She didn't want to lie to him, but how do you tell a four-years-old kid that their parents would be trapped in an alternate dimension?

-Huh, they'll... Take a business trip and they'll not be able to take you with them. ~She said, hoping he would stop asking what she wouldn't have the courage to answer, but no.

-But they'll come back, right? ~She remembered the last episode of his cartoon and sighed in relief as she realized that she would not have to lie anymore.

-Of course they will. ~The toddler's face lighted in a smile.

-Good. ~He said.

oOo

-So... It's true that in your world the sidekicks are experts in fighting? ~Ron asked Sashi.

-Yes. In most of the time, the villains are more afraid of us than of the heroes. ~She replied.

-Oooh, teach me your methods! Is that sometimes I think nobody respects me much.

-Whaaaaaaaat? 

If he detected any sarcasm in her voice, he didn't show it.

-And he said "oh, I don't understand" and I said "Hello-o! You fool, it was an fishtank all this time". ~Boone was telling Athena about that time in the Ocean-Aquarium World, while Ruffus and the Chinchilla shared a Naco.

Suddenly, from inside the portal, Kim Possible and Penn Zero came out with triumphant expressions. And the two  exclaimed:

-Mission Accomplished!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, guys, I hope you liked, and please check out my other works (It's not that much, but there's more coming).  
> See ya next time! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Yea... Penn is basically Kim's biggest fan, but they'll not have any romance between them. It's more of a older sister/younger brother relationship (otherwise it would let two certain sidekicks very angry -she more than him- ). And I just love that the sidekicks gave pet names to their heroes (PZ and KP) it's too cute to handle.


End file.
